<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foreigner by MeBooksAndThenYou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195755">Foreigner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBooksAndThenYou/pseuds/MeBooksAndThenYou'>MeBooksAndThenYou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Bang Chan &amp; Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, F/M, Good Leader Bang Chan, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin &amp; Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Long-Distance Relationship, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, True Love, Underground Rapper Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBooksAndThenYou/pseuds/MeBooksAndThenYou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisa is a simple Italian girl with no particular skills, or maybe she just doesn't put too much effort into what she does, since she has a lot of different hobbies. She likes to draw and singing while doing it, she has been practicing Hip-Hop for a year even if, according to her, it isn’t the activity for her.<br/>She’s not particularly interested in Kpop, arguing that there is no taste if she understands too much or too little about the lyrics, but she knows a couple of songs and bands, including Stray Kids. Elisa does not particularly know the members, for her the Koreans are too similar to even try to distinguish them, but she has a fondness for a certain rapper who makes fantastic basses.<br/>In the summer of her seventeen she is invited by relatives to Australia, because she decided to spend the year abroad for a school project.<br/>A few time after her arrival, her 20-year-old cousin decides to take her for a ride to meet his old friends, one of whom has just returned from South Korea. This friend turns out to be none other than Felix, the Stray Kids rapper for whom Elisa has a predilection.<br/>How will things turn on? You’ll only know if you start to read!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sydney, Australia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not a Felix x Reader. Elisa is my OC, a character that I’ve created. However I think you can read this FanFic as a x Reader if you want.<br/>Also all characters’ character and most of the action of this FanFict do not resemble reality.<br/>-<br/>I wanted to try and write this story in English first, but remember that my main language is Italian, so if you find some errors feel free to tell me in a kind way ^^<br/>Because of my main language is not English this story will be probably updated very rarely and chapters may will be very short, thanks for understanding.<br/>-<br/>I’ll use this symbol =&gt; § when the dialogue is in Italian and this one =&gt; ≈ when it’s in Korean.<br/>Like=&gt; §«It’s a good day» I comment in Italian «I mean… it’s a good day» =&gt; the dialogue, only the first phrase, is in Italian.<br/>Or like=&gt; ≈«You’re such a fool Felix» I.N. says ≈«Pull yourself together man» =&gt; in this case both phrases are in Korean.<br/>-<br/>In this story, which starts on July 2020, COVID-19 quarantine months lasted from february to may and then the virus basically disappeared, since they found a good vaccine. So no more Corona after may 2020 in this story! (hopefully even in reality lol)<br/>-<br/>Enjoy your read ^3^</p><h3>Bookcover:</h3><p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here I am at the airport, finally.<br/>
I’m standing still in front of the departure gate with a jar of Pringles, still closed, in my hand, the snack that I always have to eat when I take the plane and fly to another country. It’s like a ritual, for me. And then, when I come back, I must eat M&amp;Ms. I never ever fly without eating, because is an activity that relax me more than anything else. Even when I’m drawing I’m stressed out, in a constant fear of doing something wrong. That’s why I sing… or at least, I follow the melody with my terrible voice. I would be kicked out of the airplane if I’d start singing, so better if I just eat and take refuge in my thoughts.<br/>
I sigh and give a quick look at the screen where all the flights are written. My flight, from Fiumicino Airport in Rome to Sydney Airport in Australia, will take off in half an hour, so it’s better if I hurry up. I walk along the gate and, then, inside the plane. A little thrill runs through my spine and I can’t suppress a smile. I have a good feeling about this travel and I’m really happy about that. In one way or another I’m going to stay in Sydney for an entire year and it might be helpful having a good time while I’m there. As a matter of fact nobody ordered me to do a year abroad, it was my decision and for now I don’t regret it. I’ll be going to a completely new school and, moreover, I’m going to speak English 24/7, hoping to improve a lot. Luckily my father’s sister lives in Sydney, so I’m going to stay with her. Although I have never met her before we talked a little at the phone and she seems a very good aunt. I’m just hoping that her children will be as good as her.<br/>
I wake up from my thoughts only to sit in my seat, which, by a lucky coincidence, is located near the window and in an apparently quiet area. A flight assistant asks me if I wanna put my backpack in the case above me, but I refuse politely with a little smile. I always try to act as a well-behaved girl because I don’t really like to make people feel uncomfortable around me. I fasten the belt with a fluid movement and I try to find a comfortable position. I’m going to fly for at least twenty-four hours with multiple scales along the way, so better if I find a good spot. Since is still very dark outside I take my phone from the backpack along with the headphones and start searching for some good music. Actually my Spotify playlist has more than five hundreds songs, but I’m always undecided on what listen first. With a sigh I decide to simply close my eyes and let my finger decide for me. At the end, just when the pilot announces the imminent departure, it lands on the screen and chooses a song. The plane is already going fast on the track when I understand which song is this: Side Effects from Stray Kids, a Kpop group, for what I know. I’m not really satisfied but never mind. I quickly open the jar of chips and start eating as the plane takes off and starts flying towards the sky.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>———————————————</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Many many tiring and boring hours later the flight assistant announces that we’ll land at Sydney Airport in five minutes. I stretch while looking out of the window. The ocean is still under the plane and I can’t see the coast yet, but I bet we’re close, as the sea is less and less deep as the minutes flows away. The plane starts to loose height quickly and I finally recognize the big, white and famous theatre of Sydney, which dominates the whole bay. With an incredible timing the last song of this flight starts to play and I this time I understand what is the title quite rapidly. As a strange joke even this one is from Stray Kids, but it’s named God’s Menu. I must admit that I laughed quite hard when I saw the M/V for the first time. I’m not really interest in Kpop, but if a song has a good rhythm it immediately catches my attention and I do a lot of research if something interests me even a little bit.<br/>
The plane finally lands on the truck and the song ends with this long flight. After a moderate applause from the passengers I can finally unhook the belt, take off my headphones and stand up. My bones crack a little when I move the firsts steps and I can’t suppress a yawn. I walk down the corridor of the plane for get on the landing stairs. I smile at the flight assistances and I quickly get out of the white plane. Immediately a cold wind coming from the ocean ruffles my hair and I have to put an hand above my eyes to cover them from the light of the sun, which is still quite bright even if it’s winter. As I walk through the truck the temperature starts decreasing and the wind stops blowing, giving me a feeling of insupportable cold, so I have to put on quickly my jacket. It’s not that I don’t like low temperatures but I'm starting to regret the beautiful 30°C, or better 86°F, of Rome.<br/>
I shake my head to dismiss these thoughts. Now the only things that should be in my head are enjoying the time I’ll spend here and, mostly, finding my aunt. I head to the belt to get my suitcases and, luckily, I catch them almost immediately. Now that I’ve everything I need I start to watch around, trying to find the airport exit. As a matter of fact I know my relatives looks, but I’ve always been bad at recognizing people, especially in very crowded spaces. I spot the signs indicating the direction of the exit and I hurry to follow them.<br/>
Walking through the commercial space my attention is caught by a super cute souvenir and I can't resist the temptation, so I walk into the shop. I head with caution to the counter, where a shop assistant is reading a magazine. As soon as she sees me she puts the newspaper down and she looks at me with a bright smile.<br/>
<br/>
«Hi, what can I do for you?» she asks kindly.<br/>
<br/>
«Hello» I smile back hoping my accent is not that noticeable and lowering the mask a little «I saw a cute souvenir in the shop window and I wanted to buy it»<br/>
<br/>
«Sure, which one?» she sands up and she walks to the window.<br/>
<br/>
«That one» I indicate it from afar.<br/>
<br/>
«Oh okay, I’m gonna give to you a copy of that, just wait a little bit»<br/>
<br/>
«Sure, actually I have time»<br/>
<br/>
I start looking around but I manage to hold back from buying anything else. The shop assistant is back almost immediately.<br/>
<br/>
«How much is it?» I ask picking up the wallet from the backpack.<br/>
<br/>
«Five dollars. Do you need a package?»<br/>
<br/>
«No thanks… here» I refuse politely and land the money to her.<br/>
<br/>
«Thank you and welcome to Australia»<br/>
<br/>
«Thanks, bye»<br/>
<br/>
I exit the shop arguing with my backpack. It’s so full that I can’t even put the souvenir inside. I grumble something in Italian that sounds like a swear, annoyed. In situation like this I unconsciously start to move around without looking at where I’m going, with the natural result that I always bump into something or someone. This time is no different. I’ve almost reached my goal when I collide with someone and I almost fall on my lower back. Luckily I have a good equilibrium and I manage to stay up.<br/>
<br/>
«I’m terribly sorry!» I exclaim without even looking at the person that I’ve just hit.<br/>
<br/>
«It’s fine… are you ok?»<br/>
<br/>
I immediately look up when I hear a male low-pitched voice and I find myself surrounded by a group of quite tall boys.<br/>
<br/>
«Yes! I’m good» I respond quickly «Sorry again»<br/>
<br/>
I don’t even smile, since I turn around as fast as the light and start walking to my luggages. I pick up them and continue through the way to the airport exit. I've been here for less than half an hour and I've already made one of my shitty figures, great. However, thinking about it, those boys did not look as Australian, instead they had typically Asian features. Can’t say of which part of Asia though, for me they’re basically all the same. I know some people would intend this as a sign of racism, but actually I don’t mean it in that way, seriously. With my problem of recognizing new faces it’s practically impossible for me to distinguish them.<br/>
I realize that I’m out just when the automatic doors close behind me. I’d really have to stop with this thing of losing myself in my thoughts, but sometimes, especially when I’m alone, I really can’t help but do it. I overtake the long line of parked Taxis and cross the road, hoping to find soon my relatives. Despite the season the sun is really bright and his reflection on the asphalt almost blinds me so, again, I have to put a hand above my eyes for protecting them.<br/>
<br/>
«Elisaaaa!»<br/>
<br/>
I immediately turn to the voice that shouted my name. In the heavy cold and bright sun I finally recognize my aunt, Celeste. She’s got a strange name even for the Italian canons, but never mind, a name is always a name. I quickly raise my hand and I shake it in greeting, starting to walk in her direction.<br/>
<br/>
«Hiii Elisa! You’re finally here! How’s the trip?» she comes to me with a bright smile.<br/>
<br/>
«Hello aunt, good to see you in person. The trip was long and tiring, but I’m fine» I reply.<br/>
<br/>
«Oh, poor girl, you must really be weary. Come with me, we can talk at home where you’ll meet the rest of the family»<br/>
<br/>
«Sure aunt Celeste. Thank you again for your kindness on hosting me for an entire year»<br/>
<br/>
«It’s nothing, really» we start walking to the parking spot «Years ago your family host my niece, she’s my husband’s sister’s daughter, so I had to pay them back»<br/>
<br/>
«Still… thanks. This year abroad means a lot for me, but mostly for my future. Improving my English and having good grades in another country will surely be helpful to my CV»<br/>
<br/>
«Oh, listen to you, you seem like a woman and you’re just seventeen!» she jokes picking up the car keys from her bag.<br/>
<br/>
«Well, I think it’s never too soon to start thinking about your future, especially in a society like ours»<br/>
<br/>
«Wise words. So you plan to work abroad when you’ll finish studying?»<br/>
<br/>
«I don’t know, actually, but I think knowing English very well will help me a lot»<br/>
<br/>
«You’re too good even now. Since I met you we never talked in Italian» she laughs «Here’s my car»<br/>
<br/>
«Thank you» I reply getting into the car «And I want to enter in the whole mood of being in another country where they speak a different language»<br/>
<br/>
«You seem such a wise girl…!» she comments while she starts driving «You’ll have no problems with the integration. Not like me, I hope» she giggles «I barely knew English when I moved here. I just did it because life in Italy was getting too unbearable for me. Oh dear, you can remove the mask, we’re not in quarantine anymore, luckily»<br/>
<br/>
I follow her advice and put my mask in my backpack. The Corona Virus seems gone, thankfully, but I still have the habit of putting on my mask. It was a relief when they announced that we could go back to our normal lives because that meaned that I could spend the school year abroad and, as I said, that means a lot for me. Covid-19 quarantine months have been short but intense and I’m glad that is gone. I sigh and I relax on the seat of the car.<br/>
<br/>
——<br/>
<br/>
More than half an hour later the car stops in front of a modern townhouse. The gate opens automatically and the car heads to the garage, where it’s turn off.<br/>
<br/>
«Come on!» my aunt exclaims «Time to meet the rest of the family, eat something and then go straight to bed»<br/>
<br/>
«Sounds good to me, especially the eat and sleep part» I joke.<br/>
<br/>
«Let’s hurry then!»<br/>
<br/>
She opens the door that probably heads to the house and I follow her, leaving my luggages in the car. I know that, to be polite, I should take them with me, but now that I’m in a comfortable place I start to feel the tiredness of the trip. I suppress a yawn and walk behind her in the house.<br/>
I find myself in the main corridor and I don't even have time to look around that the scream of a child fills my ears. Then, the aforementioned little boy, appears from around the corner and runs towards his mother screaming again:<br/>
<br/>
«Mummy, mummy! You’re finally here!»<br/>
<br/>
«Yes honey. But look at who’s with me and say hi, be polite» she responds.<br/>
<br/>
«There’s no ne-» I start to whisper but the child stops me.<br/>
<br/>
«Hi! I’m Robin and I’m five!» he exclaims putting his tiny hand in front of me.<br/>
<br/>
«Hi… I’m Elisa and I’m seventeen» I say squeezing it gently.<br/>
<br/>
I’m not very good with loud children, they annoy me a lot, but he seems also very smart and kind, so I’ll try to be polite too. A girl of about my age and a man appear and walk to me.<br/>
<br/>
«Please, excuse this mass of walking matter, I’m Diana, nice to meet you» the girl says.<br/>
<br/>
«Yes, I’m Elisa, glad to meet you too» I reply with a smile.<br/>
<br/>
«So we’re actually cousins but we never met before» she giggles «How old are you girl?»<br/>
<br/>
«Yeah, it’s quite funny. I’m seventeen by the way»<br/>
<br/>
Her eyes sparkles «Same age! So cool! You’ll probably come to my school, so maybe we’ll have some courses together!»<br/>
<br/>
«That would be awesome»<br/>
<br/>
I already like this girl a lot, we’ll probably be friends in no time. She’s easy-going and seems just as crazy as me, so I hope she’ll be good. Lastly the father, so my uncle, comes towards me and shakes my hand.<br/>
<br/>
«I’m Jared, I hope you’ll have a very good time here, Elisa. I was looking forward to meet you, my wife always talks a lot about Italy and her family there and when she said you were coming here for one year I got really interested, since as far as I know you’re a smart girl»<br/>
<br/>
«Thanks uncle. I’m going to do my best so I’ll not be a burden to you. Also thank you for accepting to take care of me for an entire year»<br/>
<br/>
«No problem Elisa, we did it happily»<br/>
<br/>
I nood, always smiling.<br/>
<br/>
«I’m hungryyyy!» Diana exclaims breaking the silence «Let’s start dinner quickly! I’m sure Elisa is hungry too, right?»<br/>
<br/>
«Yeah, a little bit» I try to contain myself.<br/>
<br/>
«You’re not fooling anyone… come, the dining room is right there» she puts her arm around my shoulders and leads me to the room.<br/>
<br/>
The table is already prepared and I notice six plates instead of five. I decide to don’t ask anything and I start choosing my seat, but Diana intercepts my look and answers to my mute question:<br/>
<br/>
«Oh, I added one place in the hope that my fool brother decides to show up, but I’m sure he won’t, so please excuse him in advance, he’s just so rude» she sighs annoyed «Neither the Catholic school made him change»<br/>
<br/>
«It’s not a problem, I’m sure he has his own reasons»<br/>
<br/>
«Probably not, but thanks for understanding» she sits down.<br/>
<br/>
Everyone else did too, so I choose to sit near her, hoping that is not the place of this other cousin. Everyone start to pray and I quickly follow them as I can. I am Catholic as well, but we don’t actually pray at every meal, not even at Christmas one.<br/>
While everyone is concentrated I take my time for pointing out their appearance. Aunt Celeste has the same wavy blond hair as me, but, while her eyes are a bright light blue, mine’s are dull gray. My friends usually say that it’s a cool color, but I don’t remember when was the last time that my eyes sparkled as silver. Nothing interests me that much anymore. It’s not that I feel constantly sad and there’s nothing that excites me, but I can’t put myself into something or someone as I used.<br/>
For trowing away these thoughts my gaze rests on the remaining family members. My uncle has dark hair and eyes, but, neither of his two children has inherited his looks. Diana has dark red hair and hazel eyes while Robin looks like his mother, so a little bit like me. Maybe this last, mysterious, boy that has to come resemble his father.<br/>
When we finish praying dinner finally starts. The meals are pretty simple and international, so I don’t even have to guess what I’m eating. I can be quite picky sometimes, so it’s better if I know well the dish because, in that way, I don’t risk to be mannerless. My uncles starts to talk to each others about their day, so Diana turns to me.<br/>
<br/>
«Wanna know what? I want to know something about you but I dunno where to start»<br/>
<br/>
«Me neither… I have questions that are only school related»<br/>
<br/>
«Quite boring but ask freely» she giggles.<br/>
<br/>
«I know, right? So, school will start again in a few weeks, correct?»<br/>
<br/>
«Aaah, don’t remind me, but yes, on the 19th»<br/>
<br/>
«And we’ll be at half of the year»<br/>
<br/>
«Basically yes. Why, in Italy it’s not like that?»<br/>
<br/>
«Not at all. As you probably know in Italy it’s summer now, so everyone is on vacation till half September, when the new school year will start»<br/>
<br/>
«Cool! It’s completely different! So you were on holiday and you have to start school two months before the normal»<br/>
<br/>
«Yeah, that’s the sad part, but it’s a price that I pay willingly if I can spend a whole year here, talking in English and doing Australian stuff»<br/>
<br/>
«So mature! Don't worry, your cute, little cousin will take care of making you melt and be crazy»<br/>
<br/>
I giggle «I’m in your hands then»<br/>
<br/>
We burst out laughing at the same time, but we stops when the front door suddenly opens. It’s not visible from here, but we all hear the sound that it makes. Slightly after a boy in his twenties appears at the dining room door. As I expected he looks like uncle Jared: he’s black hair and deep but lively dark brown eyes. He’s just so tall that I’d probably look like a baby near him, since my poor meter and sixty-five centimeter, 5’1’’. His eyes runs up and down the table and stops on me.<br/>
<br/>
«Why are you sitting on my place, stranger?» he asks rudely.<br/>
<br/>
«Brian!» his parents exclaim.<br/>
<br/>
«Apologize immediately» orders his mother.<br/>
<br/>
«Take back what you said and introduce yourself properly» his father lectures him.<br/>
<br/>
Brian, if this is his name, looks at his parents, bored af.<br/>
<br/>
«It’s not a problem» I say immediately «I should have asked before sitting down. Anyway I’m not a stranger. My name’s Elisa and I’m your cousin from Italy» I introduce myself, trying to use good manners.<br/>
<br/>
I’ve the feeling that we’ll not get along well. Guys like him who are rude, impolite and extremely tall does not suit me at all. I simply can’t deal kindly with people that don’t respect others and jokes and messes badly around.<br/>
<br/>
He snorts «I know who you are, but I don’t care at all. You can also take the seat, I’m glad that I don’t have to eat near my sister» he sets his concentration on his mother «I’ve already eaten, by the way, 'cause Lix came back» and, with no further explanations, he disappears, probably for going upstairs.<br/>
<br/>
«Please excuse him» uncle Jared says with low voice.<br/>
<br/>
«It’s not a problem, really» I smile «He probably found my presence too strange and sudden»<br/>
<br/>
With these sentences I’m able to raise the general mood and the dinner continues without further hitches.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked the first chapter!<br/>Please tell me if you find any significative errors, I would also be glad to hear your opinions ^3^<br/>I don’t know when the next chapter will be released, but I hope you’ll wait to see what will come next.<br/>Thanks for reading and bye UwU<br/>-The Author</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Firsts days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Firsts days in Sydney are quite tiring and hard for Elisa, but she tries to integrate herself as much as she can, also by signing up to a Hip-Hop course and hanging out with Diana’s friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The high ring of an alarm clock interrupts my sleep brutally. God I hate that sound so much…!<br/>
Swearing in Italian I manage to throw myself out of bed and reach my phone for putting an end to that infernal sound. Finally the most complete calm hovers in the room. I look avidly at my new bed, but I know that I mustn't be lazy today. Yesterday I spent the whole day sleeping, unpacking my things, cursing the time zone, looking around in my new bedroom and eating the snacks that my aunt provided me. I glance at the time, discovering that it’s nine in the morning, and then at the room. It’s not that big, more or less like mine in Italy. The walls are painted in light watery green and the floor is made of wood, while the furnitures are white. Although it’s just a guest room I do really like the color scheme, it’s very relaxing, and I hadn’t any troubles adapting myself.<br/>
Someone knocks at the door and interrupts my thoughts. I quickly open it and I find the sleepy face of my cousin glancing at me.<br/>
<br/>
«Your alarm it’s way too loud, you know» Diana says «Also let me introduce you to the first and most important rule of this house: no alarms have to sound while I’m on holiday» she announces with a formal tone.<br/>
<br/>
«Is that so? I’m sorry» I giggle «No more alarm while we’re on holiday»<br/>
<br/>
«Good, you learn quickly. Now let’s go eat, I didn’t do it for like eight ours, too much»<br/>
<br/>
I can’t resist longer and I burst out laughing at her dramatic tone. She jokingly pushes me and we head down the stairs. As soon as I set foot downstairs a wonderful smell of pancakes, bacon and other good food comes to my nose. I hold back from running to the kitchen, while Diana does it without thinking twice. Yesterday I discovered that my relatives eat in the dining room only in the evening, mostly because they all have different timetables, so basically everyone cooks for himself, except Robin obviously. Luckily I learned how to cook quite well in the last few months and I’ll probably come back from school with Diana, so there will be no problems. Since today is Saturday the breakfast is already done by a dazzling aunt in a bathrobe, so I just have to sit down and pick up a pancake and some Nutella. I don’t eat this kind of things in Italy and I shouldn’t do it even here because I’ll probably get fat, but once or twice a week is not that bad. I ask my aunt some hot milk and she hands me a bottle and a pot. I heat the milk and finally I can start eating. I must drink hot milk in the morning or my day doesn’t start well. I don’t like coffee and just drink some juice seems too little.<br/>
<br/>
«What do you wanna do today?» Diana asks when a sleepy Robin shows up.<br/>
<br/>
«Dunno» I answer shrugging «What do you usually do on winter holidays?»<br/>
<br/>
«Mostly shopping with my friends or something like that, but basically only indoor activities. Winter in Sydney can be quite cold and I don’t like that feeling of frost. The only person who can stand to meet outside with his crew seems to be my brother, but he’s just crazy» she lift her shoulders as well «If you wanna I can text my friends and see if we can hang out in the afternoon»<br/>
<br/>
«Sure, it’s not a problem if it doesn’t make you or your friends feel uncomfortable»<br/>
<br/>
«Why should it? Come on, you’re a pretty good girl, everyone will get on well with you, trust me, they’re very cool people»<br/>
<br/>
«Like you, I assume» I giggle.<br/>
<br/>
«Do not giggling at me!» she exclaims joking «But, well, you’re right, you know»<br/>
<br/>
«So that’s it, tell me when you’ll know something» I say standing up.<br/>
<br/>
«Sure… but where are you going?»<br/>
<br/>
«Just upstairs, dressing up and washing my face. After that… I’ll see what my lazy ass wants to do for the rest of the morning»<br/>
<br/>
She laughs and I head to the stairs for doing what I just said. I wash my face and brush my teeth as well. I choose to put on a pair of comfy trousers and a sweater, the classic home look basically. Then I glance at my iPad and at my Nintendo Switch, which are both in my hands, trying to decide what I'll do this morning. It’s usually hard to choose between drawing and gaming, but this time, since I don’t feel the vibe for drawing at all, I’ll go with playing games. I walk downstairs and seat on the sofa, switching on the device. Someone turn on the TV and sits near me on the couch.<br/>
<br/>
«You like playing games too?» Diana asks while my aunt sits on the armchair.<br/>
<br/>
«Yes, I do, I do consider myself a gamer-girl… you too?»<br/>
<br/>
«No, my brothers, especially Brian, play a lot. That’s probably the only thing that you’ll have in common and, trust me, it’s fine like that» she says while starting to eat some popcorns «I prefer watching TV series instead, me and my mother are about to watch some episodes like every weekend morning»<br/>
<br/>
«Oh, that’s cool. I don’t really watch TV series that much, but I enjoy them»<br/>
<br/>
She nods in response and then focus on the screen, since the episode is about to start. I, instead, open Pokémon Sword and start playing for leveling up my Pokémon.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
About two hours later someone starts prodding me and I lift my eyes above the screen. I take off one of my headphones, giving my complete attention to my cousin.<br/>
<br/>
«My friends texted me back and agreed to meet up this afternoon at the biggest mall in Sydney» she informs me «It’s ok for you if we go mum?» she asks her mother.<br/>
<br/>
«Sure. Shall me, your father or Brian accompany you?»<br/>
<br/>
«Oh, com’on mum, Brian will never take us anywhere. About you and dad… we can go alone and take the subway or the bus. In that way Elisa can start to understand how things work here»<br/>
<br/>
«Ok then. Tell me what hour you plan to come back and if you’ll eat outside»<br/>
<br/>
«Yeeeah» Diana rolls her eyes looking at her phone.<br/>
<br/>
I giggle silently and go back to games. But steps on the stairs distract me. A sleepy Brian shows up yawning and, without even giving a look to us, goes straight to the kitchen. He’s definitely the silent rude type, careless of rules and good behavior. Plus it seems that, for some unknown reasons, he really hates me. I’ve been here for just two days and all the times that he spoke to me he only said a few, rude, pleasant words. I simply can’t understand where and when I did something wrong to him. Is true that Diana immediately informed me that Brian is extremely impolite and, apparently, there are no reasons behind his grumpy character, but I thought it was just because of the relationship between brother and sister. It seems now that it was only a hope.<br/>
Brian shows up in the living room eating a muffin noisily and he stops right behind me. I’m not happy about his decision, so I start to play more intensely without turning at him. I get stuck with the capturing of a certain Pokémon and I snort, annoyed. I get beaten a few times just because I don’t wanna kill it and I begin to loose my temper.<br/>
<br/>
«You should use a water type right away, better if it knows at least one ice-type attack. Then try with an Ultra-Ball» advise a masculine voice.<br/>
<br/>
I turn around and look at him straight in the face, astonished by his kindness and gentle tone. I don’t say anything, but after a minute I decide to follow his recommendation and, surprisedly, it works. I glance again at him, surprised af.<br/>
<br/>
«Don’t get me wrong, I still don’t like you and I’ll never get along well with you» he smiles coldly «I just think that girl who can play games are quite cool»<br/>
<br/>
«Thank you» I simply say smiling back.<br/>
<br/>
I catch Diana staring at me admired and I lift a few times my eyebrows pleased. She giggles in response and then turns back to the screen. Now that I’ve beaten this Pokémon I start to feel bored so, without making any noise, I head upstairs, where I lay down on my, comfortable, new bed. After a few minutes where I’m just staring at the ceiling I reach my phone and start to read something in Italian on Wattpad. I don’t really like staying still and doing nothing, even if would find boring doing something, but I know that, usually, the boredom passes if I activate myself in some any kind of way. Sadly the story is bad-wrote, so I have to close it. I can’t stand uncoordinated verbe tenses, strange use of the punctuation and emoticon in the dialogues. I mean, if you have to write a 'book' and even publish it, make sure that’s not a trash can. That’s why the shitty love story that I’m writing will always stay as a draft. The world does not need to know the problems of a seventeen-year-old girl who writes only when she’s bored, meaning that the script will be boring as well.<br/>
Luckily something more than half an hour later lunch’s ready. I’m not that hungry, but the meal seems quite good so I just eat it. I don’t even have the time to stand up from my chair that Diana basically kidnaps me and takes me to my room.<br/>
<br/>
«What’s going on Diana?» I ask her, shocked af.<br/>
<br/>
She glances at me «We have to get ready, obviously»<br/>
<br/>
«But we’ll meet with your friends in the afternoon and it’s still midday»<br/>
<br/>
She puts her head in my wardrobe «You need a perfect presentation»<br/>
<br/>
«Oh god, you just sounded like my mother» I sigh.<br/>
<br/>
«Oh, come on» she turns at me «How long does it usually takes you to get ready?»<br/>
<br/>
«Emh… like five minutes» I say back, but it sounds like a question.<br/>
<br/>
«You… WHAT?» she shouts.<br/>
<br/>
«Diana, is everything ok?» I hear aunt asking from downstairs.<br/>
<br/>
«Yeah, she’s good» I answer for her.<br/>
<br/>
«No, I’m not good at all! What the hell girl? Do you even use make-up?» my cousin continues with a lower tone.<br/>
<br/>
«Come on, sometimes I don’t even wanna wake up in the morning and you tell me to wear make-up? Do you do it by the way?»<br/>
<br/>
«No, not in the morning» she lift her shoulders «But when I go out in the afternoon always, especially if it’s not summer» Diana stares at me «I have a lot of work to do with you» she says solemnly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
——<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I swear I’m going to kill her soon. This is just… no! I can’t take it anymore…!<br/>
I protested, cursed and pleaded in all the languages that I know, including a good dose of "di immortales”, but my cousin didn’t got distracted. She basically pulled out of the wardrobe every clothes that she found good, meaning that in the end yesterday I just wasted one our of my time organizing all my stuffs to dress up because now it’s all on the floor and I’ll have to re-arrange everything. She picked an outfit, which is quite cute and cool I must admit, and then she did my make up. That was the drop that breaks the camel's back. I don’t wear make-up that much simply because I find it unhandy, since I always rub my eyes and touch my face. So now I have to stay still doing nothing and waiting for Diana to get ready. This is fairly too much to handle for my patience, and the best is probably yet to come. God should seriously consider the idea of saving me once for all.<br/>
Diana finally comes out of her room and I get off the wall, putting my phone in my bag.<br/>
<br/>
«It was about time» I say ironically.<br/>
<br/>
«Cut it out. I had to make all the work for you too» she replies without looking at me with an aristocratic pose «Anyway, let’s go, we don’t have that much time»<br/>
<br/>
I follow her to the front door and then outside the house. My relatives home has a little garden on the front, so for getting on the street I have to walk through plants and flowers. Once on the sidewalk Diana stops and starts looking at someone who is standing two houses away on the other side of the street.<br/>
<br/>
«What’s going on?» I ask but she ignores me.<br/>
<br/>
«Olivia!» she shouts instead waving with one hand.<br/>
<br/>
The girl immediately turns to us with a surprised expression. She relaxes when she focuses on Diana and waves back.<br/>
<br/>
«Diana!» the girl exclaims walking to us «Long time no see. Who’s the girl with you? I’ve never seen her before»<br/>
<br/>
«Oh she’s my cousin from Italy, she’s basically an exchange student here» Diana explains.<br/>
<br/>
The girl, Olivia apparently, stops right in front of me and now I can tell that she’s the typical asian traits. She’s got shiny and straight dark hair and a super cute face. In some ways she seems quite familiar, but probably it’s just because I can’t distinguish people.<br/>
<br/>
«My name’s Elisa, nice to meet you. Are you and my cousin friends?» I introduce myself.<br/>
<br/>
She giggles «I’m Olivia… and kind of, our brothers know each other since birth basically, since we grew up in the same neighborhood. Anyway’s always cool to meet someone who usually lives on the other side of the world»<br/>
<br/>
«Hey, what are you trying to say by “kind of”, you traitor?» Diana asks jokly pissed.<br/>
<br/>
«Come on Dia» Olivia says and the both of them bursts out laughing.<br/>
<br/>
I simply look at them trying to don’t feel awkward. I never fit well with this kind of situation, I always feel like someone who’s ruining the moment or something like that. I just stand there smiling and hoping that the torture will end soon. And, on top of all of this, a whole afternoon full of these moments awaits me. Luckily they calm down very quickly so I can stop pretending that I’m not here.<br/>
<br/>
«Anyway, we’re going to meet my friends at the mall, wanna come too?» Diana asks Olivia.<br/>
<br/>
«I’d like to, but Lixie is home now and he’ll probably get back to Korea soon since he’s to take care of the comeback, so I wanna spend as much time as I can with him. Maybe next time»<br/>
<br/>
«Another comeback? This soon? Seems like the group’s doing well»<br/>
<br/>
«Yeah, that’s true» Olivia lift her shoulders «But that actually means that he’ll be so busy to can’t even call sometimes, nor he’ll be home for birthday»<br/>
<br/>
«That’s sad... but cheer up. He’s here now, so live the moment»<br/>
<br/>
«Right, I’ll go back inside, see you»<br/>
<br/>
«Sure, make sure to be free next time, bye»<br/>
<br/>
«Bye» I echo.<br/>
<br/>
Olivia soon disappears from our sight and we start walking to the nearest bus station. My relatives house is situate quite in the mountains so, even if buses are slower, according to Diana, we have to take them for getting to the nearest subway station.<br/>
I’m not a nosy, but as we’re walking in silence for getting to the bus stop, I can't help but wonder about this ‘Lixie’ and if he’s the same person of the ‘Lix’ of some evenings ago. He seems to be part of a group which’s working a lot in Korea, probably his and Olivia’s birth nation, since it's situated in Asia. A group of something who’s having a comeback soon, this ‘Lix’ person, Korea… dunno why but it all seems a little familiar. Can’t say in what way though, I’m not fond in things that do not catch my interest, such as Korean things. And, in anyways, it’s not my business. Time, if it wants, will tell everything.<br/>
<br/>
«Why are you so silent? Are you wondering something? About Olivia maybe?» Diana asks throwing me down from the clouds.<br/>
<br/>
I hesitate for a bit and then, suddenly, decide to spill the tea a little.<br/>
<br/>
«It’s just… I heard Brian saying this ‘Lix’ person came back the first day I got here and I was trying to understand if it’s connected to this ‘Lixie’ boy»<br/>
<br/>
«Oh, yeah, they’re the same person, aka my brother’s childhood best friend. We all used to call him Lix, but… since he moved… we don’t… we don’t talk about him that much, Brian hates it, so please don’t ask anything. Also, it’s not that big of a story, he just moved and he comes back when he’s free, nothing else»<br/>
<br/>
I felt a lot of fear and insecurity in her voice tone, but, since I can mind my business very well, I decide to handle my curiosity and be satisfied with this few informations. At least I'll don’t have to struggle when someone will mention this two names. The bus stops appears as soon as we turn the corner of the street and luckily the bus shows up in a few minutes.<br/>
<br/>
«From this stop we get a bus to Sydney center every hour, keep that in mind. We’ll have to catch the 7 a.m. ride for going to school. I’ll tell you the one for coming back when we’ll need to catch it» Diana says while sitting.<br/>
<br/>
«Good… what time do you usually set the alarm clock?»<br/>
<br/>
«Six thirty»<br/>
<br/>
«Fair enough… and how long does it take to get to school?»<br/>
<br/>
«Half an hour or forty minutes if there’s traffic… it’s a quite long ride»<br/>
<br/>
«Oh, well, I’m actually used to it since I have to get to Rome for going to school and I live near Bracciano Lake, which is situated north of the city»<br/>
<br/>
«You live near a lake? And near Rome? That’s so cool!»<br/>
<br/>
«Yeah, you could say that»<br/>
<br/>
«You don’t seem so excited… maybe because you’re used to it? Like if I get told “Oh, wow, you’re from Sydney, cool” I don’t hype that much anymore»<br/>
<br/>
«Well, I can’t say it’s completely like that, but sometimes I’d like to live in the very centre of Rome, so when I wake up in the morning I can see the Colosseum or things like that, and some other times I’d prefer a real countryside with no tourist and just peace… so basically by living where I live now I don’t get either of the two. But it actually depends on the days» I explain.<br/>
<br/>
«As a matter of fact Sydney is a big cosmopolitan city, but we don’t actually have all that historical culture and my family lives in the outskirts, so basically you are in the same situation as your home»<br/>
<br/>
«You could say that, but it’s quite different, just by the fact that it’s a completely different world from what I’m used to»<br/>
<br/>
«I’m glad to hear that. I really hope you’ll have a great time, that’s why I’m introducing you to my friends this soon. They are good people and I’m sure you’ll get along well»<br/>
<br/>
«I think I’ll never stop to thank you or your family if you go on like this, you know» I giggle.<br/>
<br/>
«It’s not a problem girl» she follows me with a little laugh.<br/>
<br/>
The rest of the ride passes calmly, with chill chats about common things. I learn that the main sport activity that she does is occasionally running up and down the stairs at home, at which I laughed hard because she’s actually not chubby at all. She also said that, in summer, she goes surfing and diving basically everyday. According to her swimming in the ocean is the only activity that interests her, she doesn’t like other sports or swimming in a common pool. Talking about the sea Diana admitted that she’d like to become a marine biologist and I found it perfect for her. As for me, I want to become someone who help people get well with themself, a psychologist basically, but not the ones who tries to make you think in their kind of way, instead someone who’ll help developing personal thoughts and self acceptance. My cousin got fairly admired by my idea, as she doesn’t really like people who bend the minds of others to their will. For me it’s the same thing, I don't want to impose my method of thinking on anyone, nor I want the opposite to happen. I’m just a lot curious about other’s people psychology, so I think this work will be the best for me. English would not seem useful for something like this, but I think it still will help. Also the fact that I’m interest on what people think, but, on the other side, I can mind my business very well, seems a big contradiction, but I don’t actually think that is the case.<br/>
Finally we get to our bus stop and I step on Sydney’s ground for the first time. I immediately start to watch around, trying to capture every single detail of what I can see of this big city. We aren’t really near the city centre, but still not that far, since we’re surrounded by quite tall skyscrapers. Diana shakes me by one shoulder, putting an end to my investigation.<br/>
<br/>
«Come back to the Earth Elisa… the mall is this way»<br/>
<br/>
«Yes, I’m sorry, I tend to analyze every single inch of a new place and so I get lost in my thoughts»<br/>
<br/>
«It’s not a problem, it’s actually understandable. Now come, a great afternoon aspect us»<br/>
<br/>
Diana guides me through some streets filled with late midday traffic until a huge building shows up around a corner. The area is wide and it feels like we’re in a glade, as the skyscrapers are the trees, the enormous parking lot the grass and the mall a long construction situated in the middle of it. A sound of admiration leaves my lips without me having control on it, along with a white condensation cloud. My cousin giggles.<br/>
<br/>
«This is… huge…!» I exclaim.<br/>
<br/>
«True right? I bet you’ve never seen a bigger mall before»<br/>
<br/>
«Well… in Italy they’re quite big, but this is really… really…» I struggle with words §«Fantastic, the architecture is so modern and… wow» I express in Italian without even realize it.<br/>
*[«Fantastico, l’architettura è così moderna e… wow» (this is the translation in Italian)]*<br/>
<br/>
«Sorry… what?!»<br/>
<br/>
«Oh… did I speak in Italian? I’m sorry» I give an embarrassed giggle.<br/>
<br/>
«It’s fine… it’s just… your voice sound different and it’s the first time I listen to someone who’s mother tongue speaking in correct Italian, mum never does it»<br/>
<br/>
«Umh… good for you, I guess»<br/>
<br/>
She gives me a playful thrust with the shoulder and start walking towards the mall. I quickly follow her until the main entrance, where she spot her group of friends.<br/>
<br/>
«Grace! Will! Madison! Lucas!» Diana shouts some names and four people turn immediately to our direction.<br/>
<br/>
«Diana! Finally! We started thinking you lost somewhere» they say back.<br/>
<br/>
«How funny» she snorts while heading to them.<br/>
<br/>
As we get closer I’m able to determinate the people who are part of Diana’s group. There’re seven people, three boys, three girls and another person which I can’t determinate the gender.<br/>
<br/>
«As always» says this last one with a female low pitched tone.<br/>
<br/>
Diana rolls her eyes «You simply arrived beforehand. And my main problem was this girl’s preparation» she points at me.<br/>
<br/>
Immediately sever pair of eyes lock on my figure and I make a little step back, intimidated. Then I glance to my cousin.<br/>
<br/>
«That’s only your fault, I don’t remember to have ever asked you» I hiss at her «Anyway… hi, nice to meet you, I’m Elisa, Diana’s Italian cousin. I’m here as an exchange student… I hope this will be a good afternoon for everyone» I turn to the others.<br/>
<br/>
«Oh please melt a little, girl! I’m Grace by the way, Diana’s life trouble companion» a girl with honey blonde hair introduce herself putting her arm above my relative’s shoulder and smiling brightly.<br/>
<br/>
«Yes, I’m sorry» I smile back.<br/>
<br/>
«Hi, I’m Lucas» one of the boys approaches me very closely «Always cool to meet cute girls» he winks.<br/>
<br/>
I roll my eyes with a smirk and take a step back. Flirty guys are annoying and nothing else.<br/>
<br/>
«Please excuse him, usually he can keep this behavior for himself. My name’s Hugo and the one there is Nathaniel, but you can call him Nath. Excuse also him, he tend to be quite shy around new people. That one is Lily and this-» says a cute guy with black hair, round glasses and dark green eyes, but he gets interrupted.<br/>
<br/>
«Quit the talk Hugo, you’re annoying her and us. I’m Madison, Mad for close friends, which you are not, so use my full name. Diana talked about you in the last times» a girl with light brown hair crosses her arms and glares at me.<br/>
<br/>
I wrinkle my nose irritated, but I try to hide it, returning the gaze. Who in the world would introduce their self in such a rude way? I’m not a sociable or really easy-going type, but this greeting was worst than I would ever think or do.<br/>
<br/>
«Shout your rude mouth Mad, it’s not her fault if Lucas doesn’t flirt with you» snort the last person left «As for me, I’m Will and I’m a boy. I can become quite impolite if you forgot this last detail» she, but he at this point, says turning at me.<br/>
<br/>
«I will remember it, nice to meet you all» I try to smile at everyone.<br/>
<br/>
Surely I’ll get along well with half of this people, but I still try to hope that it’s going to be a good afternoon. Diana claps her hands and breaks the silence.<br/>
<br/>
«Pitiful presentations aside, now that we exchanged names let’s go inside and have fun, come on» she head to the entrance and I quickly follow her.<br/>
<br/>
«I’m sorry, usually they’re a lot more friendly» my cousin murmur as she sees that I’m walking beside her «Grace is always like that, as Hugo, Lucas, Lily and Nath. Will was a little grumpy just because he doesn’t like to be mistaken… and for Mad… well, you’re mere unlucky. If Lucas hadn't flirted with you from the first moment she wouldn’t have been like that»<br/>
<br/>
«Diana it’s fine, you don’t have to apologize for your friends, they surely have their motivation» I reassure her.<br/>
<br/>
«You always say like that… I swear you’ve such a kind heart»<br/>
<br/>
«Aww, don’t make me blush» I joke.<br/>
<br/>
«Tch, I take back what I’ve just said»<br/>
<br/>
The rest of the group reaches us and they start to chat with each other. I take a step aside and just listen to their conversation, but even though I know English quite well, their Australian accents and slangs are quite hard to understand at times. I know it must be hard for them to integrate me, a stranger, in their conversation, so I’m not really bothered by this being ignored.<br/>
When I start to plan to say something, Hugo, the black-haired guy, approaches me.<br/>
<br/>
«I hope you aren’t feeling uncomfortable» he smile and talks slow.<br/>
<br/>
«No, it’s fine, I completely understand it. I’m not the type that gets annoyed if isn’t under the spotlight» I assure him, a little bit embarrassed.<br/>
<br/>
«Oh, then we’re quite similar» he settles his glasses.<br/>
<br/>
I smile back, as I don’t know how to answer that. Hugo stays in silence for a little, opens his mouth a few times and then finally decides to speak.<br/>
<br/>
«So… you’re going to Diana's school?» he asks.<br/>
<br/>
«Yes, we figured out that it’s the same school, luckily. You too?»<br/>
<br/>
«Yeah, basically we all go to the same school, except Mad, Will and Lily»<br/>
<br/>
I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief, that unfortunately the dark haired boy intercepts immediately. He gazes at me and then look forward with a little smile.<br/>
<br/>
«I can understand the fact that probably Madison and Will seemed really not friendly to you, but they’re really good people»<br/>
<br/>
«No, as I said it’s fine, Diana already told me why the acted like that and I’m really really fine with it»<br/>
<br/>
«Good thing then» he giggles «You are the same age as Diana right?»<br/>
<br/>
I nod «I’ve turned seventeen about four months ago. And you?»<br/>
<br/>
«Basically same thing. Told ya, we’re pretty similar for what I can see»<br/>
<br/>
I'm about to ask him a few more questions, just because he seems very friendly and makes me feel comfortable, when Lucas shows up and put one of his arms above my shoulder. I instantly try to step aside, but his strong grip prevents me.<br/>
<br/>
«Lucas, I think you should stop» Hugo says.<br/>
<br/>
«Oh come on mate, you can’t always keep cute girls for yourself, can you?»<br/>
<br/>
«No, it’s just the fact that you are making me feel uncomfortable. Please stop, we can have a proper conversation even without keeping all this confidence, since I barely know you» I spit out annoyed.<br/>
<br/>
«Woah there, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again» Lucas lift his arm and finally frees me.<br/>
<br/>
«Thank you, now we can chat as normal people»<br/>
<br/>
Hugo glances at me, fairly admired, while I can feel someone’s eyes burning my back. Actually, Madison can stare as much as she want, I don’t care, since I didn’t asked Lucas to be so intrusive. As a matter of fact I had to use all my patience for not swearing at him, I can’t also take care of a girl with envy problems.</p><p>«All girls in Italy have this behavior? Because in that case I’ll move there as soon as I can» the brown haired guy jokes.</p><p>I sigh and try to not roll my eyes «This is one of the silliest and worse pick up line that I’ve ever heard. Obviously it’s not like that, it would be like saying that all Australians know how to surf»</p><p>«I like girl with claws, it all becomes interesting»</p><p>«Good for you» I lift my shoulders and turn to Hugo.</p><p>«I’m sorry about him. He’s more annoying than usual, and that’s all I have to say» the gentle boy says.</p><p>«You don’t have to be sorry» I smile «It’s not your fault»</p><p>«Hey, lovebirds, I’m still here» Lucas protests.</p><p>«Sorry» I apologize ironically «You’re so quiet that was impossible to know if you were still here»</p><p>Hugo badly suppress a little laugh and so the other boy rolls his eyes. Then he goes back to the other group members, leaving me and Hugo alone.</p><p>«You’re charismatic» he observe.</p><p>«I would not call it ‘charisma’, but if you wanna, go ahead» I lift my shoulders.</p><p>«Why not?»</p><p>«I usually step up for my rights, that’s true, but, as I said before, I don’t really like the lead roles or being a model to follow» I explain.</p><p>He simply nods, looking at me thoughtfully. For avoiding a possible eye contact I turn my head into Diana’s direction and I find her staring at me. As soon as she sees that I’ve noticed her, she lift her eyebrows a few times, giving an insinuating look. I look up to the sky and then glance at my cousin, trying to make her understand that I’m not flirting with her friend, nor I like him… oh, well, for now…<br/>
Oh, come on Elisa, you can’t really be thinking of dating, especially someone who usually lives on the other side of the world. What the hell am I thinking right now? God, sometimes I can be so suggestible.<br/>
I sigh, vaguely irritated by my own behavior and unfortunately this doesn’t go unnoticed by Hugo. </p><p>«Are you ok? Did I said something wrong?» he asks a little bit worried.  </p><p>«No, I’m fine. It’s just… I got kind of annoyed by my own thoughts»</p><p>«Do things like this usually happen?» he giggles.</p><p>«I’m… a special person» I say back giggling as well.</p><p>He just continues smiling and shakes his head a few times. The group suddenly stops right in front of a cafe and I get surprised.</p><p>§«It’s like three p.m., who in the world goes to a cafe now?» I whisper in Italian to myself.<br/>
*[«Sono tipo le tre del pomeriggio, chi va al bar a quest’ora?» (not a literal translation but well nevermind)]*</p><p>«Sorry what?!» Hugo questions, confused af.</p><p>«Nothing… I expressed the fact that it’s strange to go to a cafe at this hour» I answer frankly.</p><p>«Oh, no… actually we’re just setting a place for meet up when everyone has finished their solo shopping. We usually split up in little groups, go shopping a little bit and then we get together again to spend the time left»</p><p>«It’s a good plan» I nod.</p><p>«Do you have to buy something in particular?» he asks gently.</p><p>«Not really»</p><p>I start to watch around and I spot a bulletin board full of flyers. I get closer and my eyes get caught by a specific paper, which is an announcement for a hip-hop course. Fairly interested I start to read what’s written and I find the prices and the training hours quite good. It would be great for me to do some sport activity while I’m here, and staying in line with hip-hop would actually be perfect. I quickly take a photo of the flyer and send it to my parents, with a simple text attached:</p><p>[I’m going to sign up to this, I think I  ]<br/>
[have enough money and time for now]&gt;</p><p>Hugo approaches me and glances at the bulletin board.</p><p>«What are you looking for?» he questions, fairly interested.</p><p>«I saw that announcement» I point at the paper «Which says that there’s this Hip-Hop course that is searching for members, so I thought that maybe I could sign up, since in Italy I’ve been doing Hip-Hop for almost two years» I explain «The only problem here is that I left in Italy most of the clothes that I usually use for dance» I sigh.</p><p>«Oh, so that’s it. Will also does Hip-Hop, you should team up with him and search for something you need» he suggest.</p><p>I widen my eyes «He does? Great, I’m going to ask him then! Thanks Hugo»</p><p>«It’s not a problem… look, he’s down there»</p><p>I spot Will's blond dyed head and I head to him, followed by the black haired boy. He is talking animately with Lily, staring at their phones, but they stop as soon as we approach them.</p><p>«Sorry for interrupting, but Hugo told me that you practice Hip-Hop and I was wondering if you knew a good and not too expensive store that sells large and comfy clothes for dancing» I say straightforwardly.</p><p>He raises his brown eyebrows «You dance too?»</p><p>I nod «Yes, back in Italy. I found this flyer that advertised a Hip-Hop course so I decided to give it a try here too»</p><p>«Well, that’s good to hear, ‘cause probably that was my course’s flyer. Also I have to buy something new too, so I’ll take you to the shop where I usually go. We’re going to Sport&amp;Comfy, wanna come too, Hugo?»</p><p>«Sure thing» he answers immediately «I’m gonna ask Nath as well»</p><p>«Go on, we’ll wait here» Will says, then he turns to Lily «Lil keep me updated, I don’t wanna miss them this time. God only knows when they’ll leave and come again, plus they don’t even have an exhibition planned, so this afternoon is the only chance we have to see them again»</p><p>«You said it» she replies «If you spot them call me immediately, I’ll probably be at the bookshop or somewhere near it»</p><p>«Sure» he nods.</p><p>Lily walks away and leave us two in the silence. Will goes back to his phone and starts texting and scrolling through his Instagram frantically, excusing himself with a whisper. Luckily Hugo comes back almost immediately with Nath and so we can move on to the store. We take the escalators and head to the second floor. I find out that roof is made of glass, meaning that I can see the sky. It has to be a beautiful view at night. However I do not allow myself to be further distracted by it and follow my new friends through all the shops until we stop in front of a huge store called “Sport&amp;Comfy”. Will quickly head inside and we go after him slightly after. Hugo gestures me to follow the blond dyed boy while he heads to the male’s section with Nath. I nod and follow his instruction, joining Will and getting to the female area. </p><p>«I’m a boy, but I still come to the girl’s section when I have to buy comfy clothes for dancing since I’m quite skinny. You probably know as well that too loose clothing disfavors certain movements, so I suggest you to look through here ‘cause the clothes are still oversized» he says starting to run his hands through the items of clothing.</p><p>«Thank you for your suggestion» I smile.</p><p>«It’s nothing, Diana’s friends are my friends as long as they are polite, and you are, so… yeah. I’m sorry if I seemed grumpy a little while ago» he smiles back.</p><p>«It’s fine, I can understand, in a way»</p><p>«Good then, now let’s get into shopping!»</p><p>Will starts picking up some clothes from the shelves and, occasionally, looks at me with a critical eye. I’m looking for something as well, so I don’t pay much attention to him and his behavior. I have to focus on him though when he claims my concentration by stabbing me on one shoulder. </p><p>«Hey girl, try these on, I think they’ll suit you well» he says landing me some clothes.</p><p>I widen my eyes «R-really? Gosh, thanks, I thought you had to look for something for you» I take the clothes from his hands.</p><p>«Its not a problem, I can still check out something while you change. And besides I’ve already told you: Diana’s friends are my friends»</p><p>«Thank you, I really appreciate your help»</p><p>«Go on in the dressing rooms now, or I’ll blush» he giggles pointing at somewhere in the shop.</p><p>I head there with my arms full of clothing items. I hope that the majority of them will not suit me or, knowing myself, I’ll have a hard time choosing since I don’t have enough money to buy them all. I quickly find an empty room and, once I closed the curtain, I start taking off my clothes for trying on the new ones. I begin with the items that I dislike the most, so in that way I can focus on the clothes I think will suit me better. After some tries I find something really good and comfy: a pair of loose gray pants with elastic at the ankles and waist and a quite short black t-shirt, large as well. I head outside of the dressing room to see myself on the bigger mirror that covers half of one of the shop’s walls. Will is still looking for items for himself, but when I come out he get towards me, observing the clothes that I’m wearing.</p><p>«So this is the style that you like wearing while you dance» he mumbles.</p><p>«Yeah, more or less» I agree without looking directly at him.</p><p>I feel really comfortable in this clothes, plus they really suit me well.</p><p>«I think I’m gonna buy these, what do you think?»</p><p>«That’s good, they fits you greatly and they’re loose enough. Also the price is-» he answers me, but a sound coming from his phone stops him.</p><p>He looks confused at the screen for a second, then he takes the call.</p><p>«Yes Lil?» he asks.</p><p>I cannot hear what the girl on the other side of the line says back, but it must be something really important since Will quickly hangs up after basically shouting:</p><p>«Holy crap, I’ll be there in a minute, wait for me»</p><p>«I’m sorry Elisa» he then says turning to me «I have to abandon you. Lily spotted… well it’s not important right now, I must go. Hugo is down there if you need someone. I’m really really sorry but I have to run»</p><p>«It’s fine Will, go ahead, I can take care of myself»</p><p>«Thanks, see you later»</p><p>Will heads rapidly to Hugo before leaving the store. When he walks in a hurry through the front doors he bumps into two guys who are entering. One of the two is wearing all black on his tonic body, while the other is thinner and is drowned in his white hoodie. The only thing that they seem to have in common is wearing a cap and a mask, which basically cover their faces entirely.</p><p>«My bad, please excuse me!» Will exclaims with a high-pitched voice rushing out without looking back.</p><p>I turn to the mirror and focus again on my figure while a familiar song starts to play in the background. I begin to move on the rhythm without even thinking and I finally remember the name of the song, which is “Play with Fire” from Sam Tinnesz. I used to dance on this often back in Italy, so I know and remember the choreography very well. However, for my dignity’s sake, I just move a few, little, steps, also for trying out these new clothes. As I hoped they fits well and follows my moves without getting in the way.<br/>
I suddenly stop my vibing when I feel a pair of eyes on me. Although they don’t make me feel bad or stalked I turn in their direction only for finding one of the two boys that entered before, the one in the white hoodie, staring at me from behind his cap. As soon as he gets caught he stops looking and focus on his friend, but his asian-shaped brown eyes keep glancing at me in my mind.<br/>
After a minute, where I just stay dumbly still, I shake my head, estranging my thoughts, and get back to the dressing rooms. For an unknown reason I keep thinking about the two mysterious guys while changing. Surely the boy in black is hotter, with his wide shoulders and large chest, but, and only my mind knows why, the skinnier boy seems more interesting. And that’s surprising since I never really like thin guys, but, like most of the girls on this planet, I’d usually prefer the boy in black.<br/>
I shake my head once again. Stop thinking about random guys Elisa, you’re not here for dating and plus you don’t hold a chance.<br/>
I sigh getting out of the dressing room with something else on. Now the two boys are checking out clothes that are very near the main mirror, but I get over them without glancing side.<br/>
I stop and look at myself in the glass. This outfit is slightly different from the other, as the black pants are more tight and the mint t-shirt is very long and loose. This fits me well too and I’m about to check the total price when a tornado-version of Diana enters the store. Luckily she doesn’t shout my name when she spots me, but she still manages to create a loud chaos while coming to me, making everyone in the shop turn at us. Since I still have an eye on the boy in the white hoodie, although I don’t know why, I can clearly notice that he tries to hide behind his thick friend as soon as he sees Diana.<br/>
Weird.<br/>
The up called girl, who’s now standing in front of me, sighs in relief. </p><p>«There you are…!» she exclaims while catching her breath.</p><p>«Yes» I reply, but it sounds more like a question.</p><p>«You should have told me where you were going to go!» she scolds me «You’re new here and I can’t risk to loose you, got it?»</p><p>«I’m sorry Diana, I didn’t even think about informing you»</p><p>«It’s ok, just don’t do it next time. Where’s Will, by the way?»</p><p>«I think he and Lily where looking for some people who’re probably not from here, so about five minutes ago, after he got a call from Lily, he rushed out, probably looking for those people»</p><p>Diana’s eyes widen in fear and she slaps her forehead.</p><p>«Crap this could turn out in a total mess» she sighs «Well, it’s not like I can actually do something anyways…» she whispers to herself «Let’s just hope»</p><p>I give her a confused glance. As she feels my eyes on her she looks at me while biting her bottom lip.</p><p>«Don’t mind me»</p><p>«It’s somehow connected with that “Lix” boy?» words come out of my mouth without my consent.</p><p>Even without the glare that she gives me I immediately acknowledge my terrible error.</p><p>«I’m sorry, I spoke without thinking… and also, no questions on that guy»</p><p>«I’m the one who’s most sorry Elisa, it must be really confusing. One day or another I’ll probably tell you everything or you’ll find it out on your own. ‘Till then… just remove all, would you?»</p><p>«Sure, I’m not here for causing any type of trouble»</p><p>She finally smiles, clapping her hands together once.</p><p>«Great, now, if you’re done, come with me. You’re a part of Sydney and so, as that, you need the most important thing: a skateboard» her eyes sparkles in a dangerous light.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>————</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>My protests have done absolutely nothing.<br/>
I sigh.<br/>
I had to get back in my clothes, pay the two outfits, rush out of the shop and dash through all the mall all in a hurry just to come here to spend my money on something I can’t even bring back home in Italy with me. </p><p>«This thing is so useless» I groan annoyed for the hundredth time while staring at the skateboard hanging on the wall.</p><p>«It’s not, trust me» Diana replies perky.</p><p>«It is. Come on Diana, how can I even bring this home?» I snort.</p><p>«You can. Besides you need one of this or you’ll not be able to move rapidly and on your own this summer»</p><p>«Well, now it’s not summer, is it?»</p><p>«Oh my God, what’s wrong with you now?» she turns at me.</p><p>«I’m just pointing out some important facts that have to be considered when you’re going to spend money on something»</p><p>She rolls her eyes «Oh my, just admit that you wanted to stay with Hugo»</p><p>«I’m sorry… what?!»</p><p>«You landed eyes on each other as soon as you met, everyone noticed that»</p><p>I sigh «That’s not true and, even if it was, I have zero interest on dating or whatsoever, I’m not here for that»</p><p>She lift her eyebrow, quite shocked «Everyone has interest on dating, melt a little. Also Hugo is a very good guy, an angel really»</p><p>«Cut it out Diana, I’m know how to deal with my life» I close the chat with a chill voice.</p><p>«Ok then. Anyways, let’s get back to the skateboards»</p><p>I growl a “No”, but she ignores me straight away.</p><p>«Look at that, what do you think?» she seems so catch up that I find impossible to refuse her joy any longer.</p><p>«Mmmh, if I have to spend money at least I want something badass… like that one, black with roses»</p><p>«But that’s soooo classic» she points out.</p><p>«Yeah, but is still cool, isn’t it?» I reply.</p><p>«I guess…» she says carefully.</p><p>«Perfect then, I’m going to buy that one!» I decide.</p><p>She looks at me bewildered «This soon? Like, you sure? I mean, you barely looked at the others»</p><p>I lift my eyebrows «Yeah, I’ve already found something that I like, there’s no point on searching more» I explain.</p><p>She doesn’t look like she understood my point, but she doesn’t say anything, so I move to the counter and tell the shop assistant which skateboard I intend to buy. After I payed I head out of the store, struggling with my new purchase.</p><p>«Shall we go to the meeting point or look around some more?» my cousin asks.</p><p>«Fine to me in both ways» I answer not particularly interested.</p><p>«Oh my, you’re such a boring person sometimes» she jokes «Fine, come with me then I still have to go in a couple of places»</p><p>She starts walking and I follow her thinking that actually, for now, the afternoon is going way better than I expected.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh wow, this chapter turn out so long and it took me so much time!<br/>But, in the end, I’m happy that finally I can upload a new chapter, although the end is not perfect :/<br/>Anyways, look forward to the next chapter please and I hope you found this one good!<br/>See you next time uwu<br/>-The Author</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. «… and he’s Felix»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quite a chill chapter, if it wasn’t for the fact that Elisa starts to make some research and someone finds out…<br/>It’s maybe time to finally use that new skateboard?<br/>Look forward for the final part of the chapter :))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My fingers move quickly along the keyboard, skilfully pressing the keys needed to write the object of my research. I sigh and rest on the comfy chair while Google loads the results. The first page is obviously Wikipedia and I obviously click on that. I searched for “Korean Groups”, yes in English, so the first thing that comes out on the site is:</p>
<h2>List of South Korean idol groups </h2>
<h4>The following is a list of South Korean idol musical bands. This includes a list of boy bands and girl groups, organized by year of debut </h4><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I didn’t even searched for “kpop”, but, well, never mind, seems that that would have been my destination anyway. I can’t say why I suddenly got curios and typed this, but I think that it’s mostly a way to pass this afternoon, since I’m home alone, apparently. Diana and my aunt went out for some commissions, uncle is at work and Robin is still at school, so the house is empty. I didn’t include Brian in my calculation because, as a matter of fact, I can’t really tell apart when he’s at home and when he’s not. And, in any case, I can’t even make a proper conversation with him, imagine spending a whole afternoon with him, not even in a parallel universe.<br/>
Murmuring something in Italian I get back to Google and simply look up for “kpop” this time. Again, Wikipedia shows up first, but I decide to jump on YouTube and just watch some information videos to let the time pass. I will not be that interest in this kind of music, but acknowledging myself is a good way to spend the afternoon. While I let the first video charge a bit I start spacing out about what happened last Saturday after me and Diana left the skateboard store.<br/>
We went straight away to a girly store and then to a stationary shop, where I couldn’t help myself but buy a new set of watercolors, since I left in Italy mine and that one is basically to throw away. After that she finally decided to get back to the bar, arms full of packages. There we found out that everyone was waiting for us, already sat down at a table.<br/>
I sigh remembering Madison’s welcoming grin and press the space bar on my laptop to let the video run. I pay attention just for a few minutes, then again my mind focus on something else, which, I must say, is actually connected with the topic.<br/>
When me and Diana went to sit down at the table the only two places left were between Hugo and Will, and the second one signed me to seat near him, so I did.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>**</p>
  <p>
    <em>«Hey!» Will exclaims as soon as a sit down «I’m sorry for dropping you like that, but it was worth it, honestly» he apologize with sparkling eyes.<br/>
I glance at Lily near him before replying. She’s clearly overexcited, as she’s basically jumping on the seat and staring at the screen of her phone.<br/>
«It’s fine, Diana found me quickly» I giggle «Why it was worth dumping me?» I ask interested.<br/>
«Oh!» he smiles «So basically I’m a huge fan of kpop… umh, do you know what kpop is?»<br/>
«Yes, it’s Korean music. It’s not really my taste since I can’t understand the lyrics, but I listen to a few songs at times, go on freely»<br/>
«Really? That’s good then! Well, what I was trying to say is that I love listening to them and there’s this group that sometimes comes to Sydney because of the fact that to members were born here. So basically there was this rumor going on that they were in town some days ago, but I had to practice and Sydney is very big. Early today we, me and Lily, she’s also a fan, found out that there were still people saying that they were here and, surprising, specifically in this mall. If you remember well, when you came to me asking if I could help you finding some clothes I was talking with Lily about it» I nod and he continues «We splat up, but when you were trying out the outfit she called me saying that she spotted two of the members of this group, so I had to rush out. In the end it was worth it because I got a picture with minsung!» he basically shouted the last part.<br/>
«Minsung?» I repeat confused.<br/>
«Yes! Minho and Jisung!» Lily intervenes showing her phone to me.<br/>
She adds something else, some names, but I’m too taken from trying to focus the image out to hear her. In the foreground there’s the girl making a V sign with her fingers, while behind her are standing two guys, probably in their twenties, but it’s hard to guess their age correctly since they are the classical example of always beautiful Korean men. One is taller with dark brown hair and stunning facial proportions while the other is smaller with black hair and has cute round cheeks.<br/>
«Oh, they’re cute» I minimize «They’re familiar though» I mumble right after staring at their faces.<br/>
Come on Elisa, think, you surely saw them somewhere else and this time is not because of asians’ similar looks. But before I can arrive to a conclusion Lily takes her phone back, fangirling hard, and Will follows her, so I turn to Diana and try to get into a conversation.</em>
  </p>
  <p>**</p>
</div>A high sound coming from the video distracts me. I curse in Italian by reflex and press the space bar on the keyboard. Who in the world put such this high noises in a video, my poor ears. Glancing at the screen I notice that what I should be watching now is a completely different video from what I ran in the first place. Well then, if I have to space out there’s no point in increasing the usage times.<br/>But, again, after looking blandly at the wall for a while I get bored, so I open YouTube again and click on the first Kpop video that I find. And, again, after some minutes I start spacing out, going back to my first Hip-Hop lesson here in Australia.<br/>
<p></p><div>
  <p>**</p>
  <p>
    <em>I glance at the screen and then outside the window of the bus for the hundredth time since I got in the ride.<br/>
I’m not starting to panic, not at all. It’s just that the thought of showing my poor skills in dance to an audience of people that are surely better than me is starting to hit hard in my head. I sigh, trying to clear my brain. There isn’t something that I can do for getting better in five seconds, nor I can simply doze off, since I promised Will I’ll be there today. I need to put myself together for the love of God, who cares if I’m not good enough, I’m not going to an audition or something, I’m just going to sign up to a course for passing the time.<br/>
Buildings start to be higher and I realize that my stop should be near. I check the maps application, just in case I’m orientating wrong, and I discover that I have to get off in five stops, so not that near. Well now, I can’t be fond of a city that I’ve known for just a few days, can I?<br/>
Fifteen minutes later I get off the bus, finding myself perfectly in front of the building where I’ll have to attend the courses. After taking a long breath I push the entrance door and start to go up the steps of the stairs. Five floors later finally I stop in front of a door with a frosted glass covering half of it. On a side, attached to the wall, it’s written:</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>
[Shining Star - Dance School] </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><br/>
Well… pretty sober, I guess.<br/>
Anyway I push the door and I find myself in a quite big waiting room. In the wall at my left there’s a aisle that probably leads to the changing rooms, same at my right. Instead, in the wall in front of me there are two doors that surely connects this room to the practice rooms. Will is stand right in the middle of the waiting room, rhythmically banging the foot on the ground, waiting for me with a dangerous frown.<br/>
«There you are, you little brat!» he exclaims as soon as he notices me.<br/>
«Hey, I’m not a brat!» I protest, in vain.<br/>
«I don’t care what you are, the thing is the lesson is starting right now and you’re late for your first one!» he get towards me «Now come, Imma show you the locker rooms» he drags me in the hallway on the left and I try to follow him without falling.<br/>
«Wait, you don’t need to show me now, I-» I try to protest again, but he stops me.<br/>
«Oh come on, it’s your first time here, obviously you don’t know where you have to go. And trust me, I know female things better than I know dicks»<br/>
I get embarrassed at his last statement, so I just follow him in silence until he throws me in one of locker rooms.<br/>
«Now change, quickly» he glares at me.<br/>
«Right… well now that you kinda of calmed down I can tell you that I’ve already changed clothes»<br/>
«You… what?!» he stares at me from up to down «Well, the shoes…» he tries to argue.<br/>
«I don’t use them inside»<br/>
«You strange… anyways, better like that, let’s go» he grabs me again and we run back in the hallway, directed to the practice rooms.<br/>
When he opens the door everyone else is already in their position, so they turn at us, trying to understand who’s the fool who interrupted the lesson.<br/>
«Oh, there you are Will» the woman who probably is the teacher heads toward us «And you must be the new girl he talked about» she looks at me.<br/>
«Yes m’am, my name’s Elisa and I’m from Italy. I’m here for studying and I’m going to stay in Sydney for a year, so I thought it would have been good to do something in my free time»<br/>
«You thought well Elisa… wow that’s hard to pronounce! Anyway, Will told me that you already have some experience, so I think that, for now, you can stay with this class… next… we’ll see, but don’t worry too much» she smiles «Now, would you mind show us something so I can understand what are your skills better?»<br/>
I knew there was going to be a demonstration, but still is scaring me a little bit. In any case, I can’t hold back, so I simply nod and get in the middle of the room, after whispering the song that I’ve chosen to Will.<br/>
I relax and try to find the state of mind I get into while performing, which basically lends me to think “The people out there can be two or ten thousand, ignorant or fond in dancing, but it won’t change how I’m going to perform”. This thought has always helped me doing my best in any sport, and it’ll help also now, I’m sure.<br/>
The music starts and I immediately catch the right beat, doing some freestyle steps before actually going all in with the whole choreography. I just relax and go with the flow, letting my body and my mind work together as their best.<br/>
Once is all done I just have eyes for the coach. It’s totally unuseful to look at the other’s reaction, as their judgement could be corrupted by their little skills, jealousy, emotionally attachment or else. The trainer’s look is just neutral, as I expected.<br/>
«Not bad, but not that good either» she states «How long have you been practicing Hip-Hop?» she asks next.<br/>
«Something like three years, not that much» I reply.<br/>
«It’s noticeable. You have a certain amount of confidence and your skills can turn out pretty good, but it’s like you’re keeping it all for yourself, you get what I mean?»<br/>
«Yes, I’ve been told that a lot of times, it’s my weak point in everything I do»<br/>
«Guess we’ll have to work on that then» she claps «Now let’s get into the class. Everyone, at their places. Elisa, for now you’ll stay apart. Will, teach her the choreography since you already know her. The remaining of you should start to warm up, we’ll give a try to the choreography in two minutes»<br/>
And, with that been said, everyone gets to their places. Will takes me to a corner of the dance room and starts telling me more about the choreography itself, then proceeds to teach me the steps.
</em>
  </p>
  <p>**</p>
</div><p><br/>
Screams coming from the video that is playing distracts me from the Hip-Hop lesson, making me come back to reality. I glance randomly at the screen, looking for the title of the video, which says “Stray Kids being loud during GoLive promotions”. Well, that’s one hell of a title, I’d just say “Bunch of guys screaming for x minutes straight”, which is still long.<br/>
I look closely at the three boys that are now on the screen. Aren’t those two the ones that Lily and Will took a photo with? I knew they were familiar, and that’s why. It’s not that I follow Stray Kids, but their work’s good, so I sometimes watch they music video just for fun, that’s why I could tell apart those two… how did Lily called their duo? Something like minsung?<br/>
I glance at the remaining boy, trying to remember his name. I don’t think he's the member whose name starts with an “H”, but he’s more like to be Felix, I guess, the one with the deep voice. He’s kinda cute, can’t deny it, but no way I’m getting a crush on some random idol, so I just press the space bar and let the video run.<br/>
I actually get quite interested by it, since the boys are relatively funny. Who could have knew that this guys can do very good music and still be crackheads… the world’s surely a strange place.<br/>
I’m still so immersed in my thoughts and in the video that I don’t hear the door of my room opening, until a voice asks:</p><p>«What are ya doing, so absorbed by the computer?»</p><p>I get so scared that I almost fall on the ground, but I manage to hold back my surprise and just turn around, blocking the video and looking at Brian, who’s face appears from behind the door. Well, turns out that the was at home too, such a shame.</p><p>«Nothing much, just losing time on YouTube» I reply.</p><p>«As expected from a brat like you… what are you watching?» he enters in the room.</p><p>I decide to ignore his first sentence straight away «I don’t really know, some Korean dudes… videos went on with the autoplay»</p><p>He takes a random glance at the screen, raising an eyebrow, and then he looks at me with weirdly. He actually stares a little bit, deep in his thoughts, so I find myself asking:</p><p>«Done staring? Wanna say something or just go out?»</p><p>He rolls his eyes, coming back to reality «So annoying, I swear. Anyways, yeah, I’m going out… and you’re coming with me» he states.</p><p>«Say what?!» I exclaim, completely taken back by such behavior.</p><p>«Yeah, you’re annoying af, but you got no friends here and I’m going to meet my mates so, since you’re doing nothing, you’re coming too» he kind of explains.</p><p>«Can I even deny?»</p><p>«Of course you can’t. Now get ready quickly» he says getting out of my room.</p><p>«You got a car, right?» I shout, not wanting to walk in the cold, take a bus or do something worse to get to where his friends are at.</p><p>«You got a skateboard, don’t ya?» he screams back.</p><p>Oh my God, such a bitch. I’ll kill him one time or another, I swear.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
-----------------<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He turns the corner by speeding up, while I let the skateboard slow down for a safer turn.<br/>
I’m trembling a lot, although I’m wearing my windbow and my hands are thrust in the pockets. The fact is that I couldn’t wear a pair of trousers that would have keep me warmer because they could have limit my movements, so I took the dance pants that I bought some days ago, but they’re not really thick. I curse at Brian once again in my head and then proceed, sadly, to follow him.<br/>
As soon as I get on the main seaside road, the cold wind from the ocean starts blowing around me, moving my hair in a messy way and giving me goosebumps. I try, to no avail, to keep my hair decently so I can see something. The skateboard stops and I sigh, quite annoyed and cold. I look up from the asphalt to look for Brian, who is already across the street. Luckily he realizes I'm no longer behind him, so he turns to look for me.</p><p>«Move that flat ass Elisa or we'll never get there» he shouts when he finds my figure.</p><p>I look up, trying to ignore the people who are now watching us. When the traffic light turns green for me I cross the road and start accelerating to catch up with my cousin. When I'm close enough, Brian turns and continues down the street. About five minutes later, full of speed and cold wind, my cousin starts to slow down and I along with him.</p><p>«Are we finally there?» I ask while I start looking for people around.</p><p>«Yes, "finally"» he mocks me while I notice the presence of a group of boys.</p><p>They are seated on the benches of a circular square that overlooks the bay and also the large bridge that crosses it. As we head towards them I also notice the Opera House in the distance. I really want to go and visit it one of these days. The sun starts shining on the square when Brian and I get off the skateboards, lighting up the group of people who are now in front of me.</p><p>«Yo Brian!» a boy exclaims in greeting as soon as he notices us.</p><p>«G’day fellas» my cousin replies smiling.</p><p>It's probably the first time I've seen Brian actually smiling at someone and I get surprised. His smile, although being moderate, lights up his eyes, which become the color of hot chocolate.</p><p>«Who’s the girl with you?» I hear asking.</p><p>Before Brian or I can answer that everyone starts wondering in a messy way. Of all the phrases that are spat out, I can only understand a few.</p><p>«Brian got a girlfriend?»</p><p>«Yeah mate, it was about time»</p><p>«Maybe they’re just sex buddies»</p><p>After this last sentence I clear my throat and finally silence falls on the square.</p><p>«I’m not Brian’s girlfriend, nor his buddy, but his cousin. He asked me to come. Anyways I’m Elisa and I’m from Italy, nice to meet you»</p><p>A chorus of surprised "Ooooh" comes from the group. Then everyone steps forward and starts greeting. Brian tries to help, but it all just gets more chaotic.</p><p>«Stop stop stop!» I exclaim «I can’t understand a single thing in this way»</p><p>«Ah sorry» someone chuckles «Our bad»</p><p>I roll my eyes while Brian introduces everyone. I soon realize that I'm the only girl here and so I start looking around, seeking God's blessing. I can't find any other girl, but I spot a guy who is still sitting on a bench and enjoying the seascape in silence.<br/>
The sun gently hits his platinum dyed hair, his pale skin and gives his eyes an amber tint. Probably feeling that someone is staring he turns his face to me, his kind and deep brown eyes meet my cold and gray ones.<br/>
And time stops.<br/>
I can barely feel the cold, the wind, the smell of the sea and Brian saying:</p><p>«... and he's Felix»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, first of all, I know that you can’t actually take picture with Idols, I think that’s kinda of sad, but lets just say that you can take photos together for the plot of this story lol.<br/>Moving on, I’m so so so so so so so sorry for disappearing for months and coming back with such a short chapter, but things went on and I couldn’t find the motivation, so yeah.<br/>Also, I opened an imagine account on both Instagram and Wattpad, and I go by freckledsunshinee if you wanna give it a try!<br/>Anyways, I hope the chapter satisfied you and I promise I’ll get the next together as fast as I can, but it’ll probably be short too. See ya :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>